Unexpected Feelings
by SilverSerenity5
Summary: HGSS HPDM: Eine Zaubertrank Stunde, soll das Leben der vier föllig verwirren.
1. Unerwartete Nachricht

Spielt nach "Orden des Phoenix"

Parings Harry/ Draco, Hermine/ Snape

uUnerwartete Nachricht/u

Hastig band Harry den Brief von seiner Eule Hedwig ab. Die weiße Schnee Eule flog auf seine Schulter und knabberte liebvoll an seinen Ohr. Den ganzen Sommer über hatte Harry auf Post von Ron gewartet, es war das einzig erträgliche bei den Muggels. Wie jeden Sommer, waren die Dursleys auch dieses Jahr nicht begeistert von Harrys Rückkehr und machten ihn das Leben schwer, wo sie nur konnten.

„Ich dachte die Klorolle zu Weihnachten hätte gereicht!", murrte Onkel Vernon als er Harry von Kings Cross abgeholt hatte.

Doch nun waren all die Wochen bei Onkel und Tante vergessen, als Harry die Zeilen auf dem Pergament überflogen.

Hallo Harry

Danke für deinen Brief. Entschuldige das ich jetzt erst Antworte.

Aber Mum hat uns ohne ende Hausarbeiten aufgehalst. Die ist schlimmer als Snape.

Mum lässt aber fragen ob du die letzten Wochen bei uns verbringen möchtest. Ich denke das wird dir und den Muggeln recht sein.

Schreib schnell, Ron

Hedwig flatterte entrüstete zu ihren Käfig, als Harry zur Tür hinaus stürmte und die Treppen hinab hastete. Mit einem Satz übersprang er die letzten vier Treppen und ging in die Küche.

Onkel Vernon saß am Tisch und vergrub sein wuchtiges Gesicht mit dem Doppel Kinn in einer Zeitung, während Tante Petunia das Mittagessen vorbereitete. Alles in diesem Haus war Perfekt... perfekt im Ordentlichen Sinne. Denn Onkel und Tante mochten nichts, was man als „anormal" bezeichnete, was bei ihnen schon ein Falscher Haarschnitt sein konnte. Mit einen räuspern, musste Harry auf sich aufmerksam machen. Onkel Vernon lies die Zeitung sinken und schaute Harry durch seine wässrig blauen Augen an. "Was willst du Junge?", fragte er ruppig.

Harry beachtete den genervten Ton nicht sondern sprudelte gleich los. "Ron.. mein Freund aus.. eh mein Freund lädt mich ein, den Rest der Ferien bei ihm und seiner Familie zu verbringen. Darf ich?", beinah hätte Harry das Wort Hogwards erwähnt. Er wusste genau das Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon kein Wort im Haus haben wollten das auch nur annährend mit der Zauberei zu tun hatte. Denn was wäre wenn, die Nachbarn von Ihren abnormen Neffen wind bekämen?

Der dicke Hals von Onkel Vernon drehte sich zu Tante Petunia, die kurz vom braten der dicken Steaks abgelassen hatte. Sie zuckte unmerklich mit ihren Schultern, als sei Harry nicht da und wandte sich ab.

Nun schaute Harry gebannt zu Onkel Vernon, der die Zeitung wieder anhob und hinter dieser brummte: "Von mir aus"

Harry konnte sein Glück nicht fassen als er die Treppen hoch rannte. Eilig griff er nach Pergament und Stift und kritzelte so gleich auf das Pergament.

Hi Ron,

Die Muggels haben ja gesagt. Ihr könnt mich abholen.

Sagt mir nur wann und wo.

Ich Freu mich, Harry

P.S: Versucht es Muggel artig zu machen.

„Bring ihn sicher zu Ron!", sagte Harry zu der Schneeeule. Doch Hedwig hatte ihm seinen plötzlichen Aufbruch noch nicht verziehen und Flog ohne eine Zärtlichkeit davon. Harry schaute ihr nach. Doch nicht lange, den er wollte schon alles zusammen packen. Nicht viel war in seinen Zimmer, was zu verpacken war. Auf dem Boden lagen zwei drei Schulbücher. Harry stopfte diese in seinen Koffer und verschloss ihn. Ehe er sich glücklich aufs Bett vielen lies.

Kaum war die Sonne aufgegangen, da schleppte der Schlaksige Junge seinen Koffer die Treppen hinab. Er hatte die halbe Nacht kein Auge zu getan. Die Sonne brach sich durch das Glas in der Eingangs Tür, wo Harry seinen Koffer abstellte. Da Ron und sein Vater erst gegen 12Uhr kommen wollten, ging Harry in die Küche und begann freiwillig das Frühstück zu machen. Nichts konnte ihm heute die Laune verderben.

Als das Rührei und Toast, wie andere Frühstücks Zutaten auf dem Tisch standen, schaute Harry in das verdutzte Gesicht von Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon und seinen dicken Couisen Dudley.

Sie schienen Ihren Augen nicht ganz zu trauen und spielten mit den Gedanken, ob Harry sie nicht Vergiften wollen. Dudley besiegte seine Angst als erstes. Oder besiegte der Hunger seine Angst? Auf jeden fall setzte sich der junge an den Tisch und fing an zu Schlingen. Erst als Tante und Onkel sich versichert hatten, das er nicht Umfiel, setzen sie sich auch.

Den ganzen Vormittag über lief Harry nervös durchs Haus, nur Dudley teilte diese Nervosität, denn er erinnerte sich wohl noch genau an die letzte Begegnung mit einem Zauberer. Endlich schlug die Uhr 12. Dudley war mit dem ersten Schlag der großen Uhr in seinen Zimmer verschwunden und Harry blickte zum Fenster hinaus.

"Wieder mal Typisch. Sie sind Unpünktlich", wetterte Onkel Vernon als die Uhr verstummte. Doch Harry sagte nichts.

Er lächelte den, in der Einfahrt parkte ein alter schwarzer Wagen. Er passte so gar nicht in die Feine Gegend. Aber genau zu den Weasley´s. Harry erkannte sofort den Rotschopf seines Freundes und griff nach seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig. "Sie sind da! Bis nächsten Sommer!", rief er ins Wohnzimmer und wuchtete eilig seinen Koffer nach draußen. Er hoffte inständig, das Mr. Weasley diesmal auf eine Begrüßung verzichten konnte.

"Hallo Harry!", begrüßte ihn sein bester Freund. "Hallo Ron, es ist so schön euch zu sehn.", erwiderte Harry so gleich und war dankbar, dass Ron ihm Hedwig abnahm.

Mr Weasley schaute zu den Haus der Dursleys und sagte etwas bedrückt: "Nach der letzten Begegnung, als wir dich zur Weltmeisterschaft holten, sollte ich lieber darauf verzichten sie zu begrüßen!" Mit diesen Worten öffnete er den Kofferraum und verstaute Harrys Koffer.

Als sie im Auto waren und die Straße hinab fuhren, lehnte sich Harry glücklich in seinen Sitz.

Nun konnte er den Sommer vor dem Schuljahr genießen... ohne die Dursleys, bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbaum...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nein, nein so friedlich bleibt das Nicht Im Gegenteil... seht es als Einführung...

und genießt den frieden im nächsten Kapitel sind sie schon fast in Hogwards (oder sind's mal sehn)  
verzeiht mir Rechtschreibfehler.

Wisst ihr wie lange ich gebraucht habe um hier das System zu schecken "" DROP

http/www.animeguardian.de/forum/fanficsystem.php


	2. Reise vom Fuchsbau nach Hogwards

**Reise vom Fuchsbaum nach Hogwards**

Die Zeit im Fuchsbaum verging wie im Fluge. Besonders da auch Hermine da war. Zwar nervte sie die beiden Jungs ab und an mit ihren Büchern, doch nie hatte Harry so schöne Ferien gehabt. Sie saßen morgens alle am Tisch, als Pig die kleine Eule auf Rons Schulter landete. Errol folgte unsanfter und landete mit einen Platsch in der Milch. Ginny Zog ihn da schnell heraus und Mrs Weasley rettet die Briefe. Wie jedes Jahr war es eine Liste mit neuen Büchern und Schulsachen.

Hermine legte den Brief bei Seite.

"Die Bücher für Verteidigung der Dunklen Künste sind gut gewählt, wie ich finde. Die habe ich schon alle und natürlich gelesen!"

Harry und Ron grinsten sich an. Das war bei Hermine nichts Besonderes. Bei ihr hatte man das Gefühl, sie hätte die halbe Bibliothek gelesen.

Gegen Nachmittag stand es dann fest, sie reisten alle in Winkelgasse zum Einkaufen. Besonders freuten sich die Freunde auf Fred und George. Jeden Sommer konnte man in ihren Streiche laden neue Erfindungen bewundern. Harry mochte wohl am wenigsten das reisen mit Flohpulver. Umso erleichtert war er als er endlich festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Helle Sonnen Strahlen schienen durch die Schmutzigen Fenster der Bar. Die Truppe ging schnell in den Hinterhof und betrat die Winkelgasse.

Zuerst führte ihr Weg sie in die Gringods Bank. Harry war es jedes Mal wieder unangenehm, wenn er das leere Verließ der Weasley´s sah und anschließen schnell sein eigenes gut gefülltes Verließ besuchte. Mit gefüllten Geldbeuten verließen sie die Bank und ihre Tiefen Verließe. Zuerst gingen sie nach Florish und Bob (sorry wenn es falsch geschrieben ist) um sich mit ihren Schulbüchern einzudecken. Sichtlich Schwerer bepackt, gingen sie anschließend in den Laden von Fred und George. Wie immer war dieser sehr gut gefüllt. Harry, Ron und Hermine kämpften sich durch die Kunden hindurch zu den beiden Laden Besitzern.

"Hallo Fred, Hallo George", begrüßten die drei Freunde, die Zwillings Brüder.

"Oh Hallo ihr Drei!", sagte Fred und George gleichzeitig und führte den Satz so gleich weiter. "Ihr kommt genau richtig, wir haben wieder jede menge neue Erfindungen. Außerdem ist heute vieles im Sonderangebot." Das erklärte warum es hier noch voller als Normal war. So schauten sie sich auch Gründlich um. Ron war für das neue Schwänz Naschwerk begeistert. Ein Bonbon versprach, das beim Schlucken sich die Haut Gelb verfärbe und Pusteln warf. Natürlich gab es ein gegenmittel, das man sofort nach dem Verlassen des Unterrichts einnehmen konnte. Ron kaufte vier davon unter dem Kopfschütteln von Hermine.

Etliche Minuten später und mit weniger Galeonen in ihren Beuteln, verließen sie den Laden. Als alle Einkäufe erledigt waren, ging es zurück in den Fuchsbaum.

Es war die letzte Nacht dort. So kam es auch, das Mrs Weasley ein besonders großes Abendessen auftischte und sie bis Spät in die Nacht zusammen saßen. Doch dann schickte sie Mrs Weasley die Jugendlichen doch ins Bett: "Los rauf mit euch, ihr müsst Morgen sehr früh raus."

Harry lag noch eine weile in seinen Bett wach. Er würde den Fuchsbau vermissen, doch zu sehr freute er sich auf Hogwards und besonders Quidditsch. Über diesen Gedanken hinweg schlief er endlich ein.

Viel zu kurz war die Nacht gewesen. So standen sie alle sehr Müde am Hogwards Express. Ron und Ginny verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern. Schwarzer rauch erfüllte die Bahnhofs Station, als sie die alte Dampf lock in Bewegung setzte. Ginny war schon verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich war sie bei ihrer Freundin Luna.

Harry, Hermine und Ron suchten ein Abteil für sich.

Hermine hatte ihre Nase sofort in einen Buch vergraben. Während Harry mit Begeisterung, bei der Hexe mit ihren Wagen Kesselkuchen, Schockofrösche und andere Naschereien Kaufte. Einen Schockofrosch warf er so gleich Ron zu. "Hier vielleicht ist eine Karte drin, die du noch nicht hast." Hermine gab er einen kleinen Stups und forderte sie auf auch etwas zu essen. Doch wie erwartet widmete sich die Braunhaarige lieber ihrem Buch.

Harry wich dem Frosch aus, den Ron frei gelassen hatte. Dieser interessierte sich mehr für die Karte als für die Nascherei. Schnell hüpften mehrere Frösche durch das Abteil. "Nun seht euch das an. schon wieder Dumbeldor.", sagte Ron klagend und lies die Karten auf den Sitz sinken.

Einer der frei gelassenen Frösche genoss seine Freiheit so sehr, das er sich auf Hermines Kopf nieder ließ. "Ron! Kannst du diese Frösche nicht in ihrer Verpackung lassen, wenn dich eh nur die Karten interessieren?", blaffte sie den Sommersprossigen Jungen, sichtlich genervt, an. Bevor Ron jedoch den Mund auf machte tat es Harry: "Ron, lass und den Wagen einholen. Ich kauf eine groß Packung Schockofrösche... ich hab Hunger auf Schokolade." Das war zwar gelogen, aber Harry wusste wie schnell Hermine und Ron sich stritten und das wollte er zumindest zum Anfang des Jahres vermeiden.

Ron ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und Hermine war nur zufrieden in ruhe weiter lesen zu können. So verließen die beiden das Abteil. Zufrieden stellten sie fest, dass der Wagen nicht weit gekommen war. Harry zückte seinen Geldbeutel und kaufte die größte Schachtel mit Fröschen und Karten die es gab.

"Hier und wenn da keine drin ist, die du noch nicht hast, dann Verklagen wir den Verein." Rons Gesicht strahlte bei dem Anblick der Schachtel.

Was die beiden nicht bemerkten, hinter ihnen Kreuzten Draco und seine beiden Anhängsel Crabe und Goyle auf.

"Ach sieh an Potter und Weasley. Na Weasley, lässt du dir wieder was von Potter kaufen? Also mir wäre es Peinlich, mich bei meinen Freunden durch zu schnorren!", erklang auch so gleich Dracos Stimme.

Ron wurde kreide Blass und umklammerte wütend die Schachtel. Doch Harry kam ihm zuvor und baute sich vor dem Blonden Jungen auf. Sie waren gleich groß und somit auf Augenhöhe. Harry schaute in die Silbergrauen Augen. Sie wirkten nicht so kalt und ausdruckslos, wie man hätte denken sollen.

"Wir haben es nicht nötig unsere Freundschaft an Galeonen zu messen wie du! Aber warum erzähl ich dir das? Du hast gar keine Freunde oder willst du deine Beschützer Gorillas als Freunde bezeichnen? Und jetzt geh uns aus dem Weg, oder ich verwandle dich in ein Fredchen, das hat dir äußerst gut gestanden!"; Harry war überrascht über seine Flinke Zunge. Draco anscheinend auch. Denn dieser bekam leichte Rosa Fleckchen auf seinen Wangen und griff nach Harry. Mit voller kraft drückt er den jungen Zauberer an die Wand eines Abteils.

Wut war auf seinem Gesicht gezeichnet. Draco hasste diesen Goldjungen vor ihm. Auch wenn er genau wusste, das Harry seinen Kern getroffen hatte, so Zeigte er keine Schwäche und fauchte: "Sag das noch mal Potter!"

Im Hintergrund wollte Ron Harry zu Hilfe eilen, doch Goyle hatte sich ihn schon geschnappt und presste ihn zu Boden.

Hermines Stimme klang aus der Ferne über das Geschehen. Der Zug wurde langsamer und es bedeutet die Baldige Ankunft.

Schnaubend lies Draco Harry los und drehte sich Verächtlich um. "Kommt!", rief er seinen beiden Begleitern zu.

Harry zog seine Krawatte zu recht und hob die Schachtel Schokofrösche auf, die er dem immer noch wütenden Ron in die Hand drückte: "Ärger dich nicht, die sind es nicht wert!"

Hermine schaute den Slytherin mit einer Finsteren Miene nach. Doch dann wandte sie sich an ihre Freunde: "Haben die schon wieder Ärger gemacht?"

"Nicht der Rede wert, Hermine! immer das selbe", sagte Harry und Ron nickte.

Die drei Freunde beschlossen sich Umzuziehen, um einer der ersten zu sein, die den Zug verließen...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das war's erstmal Nun kommt endlich Hogwards und die Geschichte kommt ins Rollen.

An dieser Stelle möcht ich erwähnen das die FF auf ein RPG basiert und ich will mal meine RPG Partnerin FallenWings (Animexx) erwähnen

Ich glaube einige Dialoge erkennst du wieder oder? XD

Ohne sie gäbe es die FF so nicht! knuddel


	3. Begrüßungs Feier und Veränderung

**Begrüßungs- Feier und Veränderung**

Während die Schüler in die Kutschen stiegen, war Professor Snape auf dem Weg zur großen Halle. Etwas besser gelaunt als die letzen Jahre. Das jedoch nicht ohne Grund.

Stunden zuvor, war er in der Bibliothek gewesen.  
Jedes Jahr war sein Lieblings Buch ausgeliehen gewesen. Madam Prince verriet ihm jedoch nie den Namen, des Naseweisen Schülers, der es wagte das Buch die volle Frist zu beschlagnahmen. Normaler weise gab Madame Prince diese Auskunft, aber bei Snape wusste sie, das er den Schüler im Unterricht leiden lassen würde. Außerdem, war es ihr eine leichte Genugtuung, ihn zu Ärgern und es Ärgerte ihn, das wusste die alte Bibliothekarin. Natürlich hätte Snape sich das Buch bestellen können. Unglücklicher weise Gab es nur genau zwei Exemplare von diesem Werk. Dieses und eins in den Archiven des Zauberei Ministeriums.

Dieses Jahr jedoch, hatte er sich das Buch zuerst ausgeliehen. Zu gerne würde er das Gesicht des Schülers sehn, wenn er oder sie es sich ausleihen will.

Sein Umhang fegte mit ihm um die letzte Ecke und er betrat die große Halle, wo er sich zu den anderen Lehren an den Tisch setze. Aber wie immer beteiligt er sich an kein Gespräch und richtet seine Augen grade aus auf die Tür. Jede Minute würden sie herein kommen. Laut und nervig, so wie jedes Jahr.

Nur seine Errungenschaft konnte ihn aufmuntern. Er hatte das Buch gut in sein Regal verstaut. Dabei war ihm aufgefallen, dass der Vorgänger kleine Notizen über das ganze Jahr hinweg im Buch verteilt hatte...

Harry, Ron und Hermine stiegen in die Kutsche. Schnell entfernte sich der Bahnhof, nur Hagrid der Riese war noch von weiten zu erkennen, wie er die Erstklässler zusammen rief. Alle Drei freuten sich auf das neue Schuljahr.

Die große Halle war wie immer Festlich in Kerzenlicht getaucht. Die drei Freunde hatten sich auf ihren Stammplätzen gemütlich gemacht. Rons Magen knurrte mal wieder am lautesten, aber das Knurren ging in dem Gemurmel der Schüler unter, als die Tür sich öffnete und die Erstklässler eintraten. Wie immer führte Professor Mc Gonagal sie zu dem langen Tisch der Lehrer.

Die Gruppe kleiner Zauberer Anwärter, wirkte verängstigt und einige zitterten sogar. Endlich begann die Auswahl. Nach und nach teilte der Sprechende Hut die Schüler in ihre Häuser. Nach der Auswahl setzte wieder das Stimmen Gewirr der Schüler ein.

Harrys blick wanderte über den Lehrer Tisch, dann lehnte er sich zu Ron hinüber und sprach: "Verdammt, Snape hat die Ferien wieder überlebt." Ein Grinsen schmückte sein Gesicht. Ron schaute den Lehrer Tisch ebenfalls ab und stimmte in das Grummeln ein.

"Professor Snape, Harry!", korrigierte ihn die besserwisserische Stimme seiner Freundin. Jedoch antwortete er nicht. Mit Hermine über Lehrer zu Diskutieren, war Sinnlos.

In dem Augenblick erhob sich Professor Dumbeldor und die Halle verstummte augenblicklich.

"Meine Lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, ich freue mich, euch auch dieses Jahr in Hogwards begrüßen zu dürfen.

Ich will euch nicht lange langweilen. Eure Bäuche müssen Hungrig sein.", halte Dumbeldors Stimme durch die festlich geschmückte Halle. Immer wenn er sprach, hatte jeder ein Gefühl der Ruhe, seine Ruhe, die auf einen Überging. Er sprach sachte weiter: "Ich möchte euch nur wie immer daran erinnern, das der verbotene Wald, absolut tabu ist. Des Weiteren hat mir Mr Filch mich gebeten euch zu sagen, dass das Zaubern in den Gängen immer noch untersagt ist." Ein schmunzeln zierte seine Lippen als er weiter sprach: "Ich möchte euch noch eure neue Lehrerin Professor Cecilia Segena vorstellen, sie unterrichtet das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

Ein Flüstern trat ein. Hier und da konnte man sehen, das einige Jungen die neue Lehrerin anstarten.

Harry und Ron war auch der Mund herunter geklappt. Harry war es, der als erstes seine Stimme wieder fand: "Mensch Hermine, die sieht dir aber sehr ähnlich."

Der Rothaarige Junge neben ihn nickte zustimmend: "So könntest du in der Zukunft aussehen!"

Hermine hatte sich längst nach vorne gelehnt und betrachtete die Professorin.

Sie konnte es nicht leugnen, sie hatte genauso buschiges Haar, ihres aber war zu einem Zopf gebunden. Die Stimme Dumbeldors riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und lies das Gemurmel abermals verstummen.

"Genug der langen Reden... lasst es euch schmecken.", mit einen sanften klatschen seiner Hände, deckten sich die eben noch leeren Teller.

Gierig griff Ron nach einem Hänchenbollen. Hermine verdrehte ungesehen die Augen, sie mochte schlechte Tischmanieren nicht, ihr verging leicht der Appetit.

Aber keiner ihrer Freunde bemerkte es.

Snape war einer der ersten, der das eröffnen des Essen als Einladung sah, sich von der Party zu stehlen. Zum Glück war Dumbeldor ganz auf mit der neuen Kollegin beschäftigt, so das er sein gehen nicht bemerkte.  
Seine gestallt glitt elegant durch die noch unbelebten Gänge. Er hoffte Schüler zu erwischen, und ihnen Strafarbeiten aufzubrummen.  
Grade zu beginn des Schuljahres war er immer sehr Streitsüchtig.

Während der Tränkemeister durch die Gänge schlich, wurde in der Halle munter gefeiert. Erst als sich die ersten Schüler erhoben wandte sich Hermine an ihre Freunde: "Ich gehe noch in die Bibliothek, bevor es zu spät ist. Ich möchte mir die Bücher ausleihen, die ich letztes Jahr nicht zu Ende lesen konnte." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand das braunhaarige Mädchen.

Ron und Harry grinsten sich viel sagend an. Das war einfach typisch Hermine.

Doch plötzlich drehte sich Harry um, er spürte einen Blick, wie er auf sich ruhte, ihn beobachtete. Der junge Zauberer hatte sich nicht geirrt. Seine grünen Augen trafen direkt auf die silbergrauen Augen von Malfoy. Sein Blick war düster und schien Harry grade zu, zu fixieren.

Draco hatte den gold Jungen eine weile beobachtet. Seine Worte aus dem Zug wollten ihn einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Doch plötzlich hatte sich dieser Potter Junge umgedreht. Draco wusste genau, das er ihn einfach weiter vernichten anschauen musste.

"Harry... Hey Harry, was ist los!", zog Ron die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes wieder auf sich. Dieser wandte sich um und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nichts... wollen wir nach oben gehen und eine Runde Zauberschach spielen?", fragte Harry ihn.

"Wenn du verlieren willst?", grinste ihn der junge mit den Sommersprossen an.

Hermine ging derweil zu der noch leeren Bibliothek. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um die neue Lehrerin, die ihr wirklich ähnlich sah. Aber das war bestimmt ein Zufall, bestärkte sie sich selbst. Endlich erreichte sie den Gang zur Bibliothek, doch ein bedrohlicher Schatten vor ihr tauchte auf. Schnell erkannte sie die Umrisse. Professor Snape schritt ihr Sieges gewiss entgegen, endlich hatte er ein Opfer gefunden. Er hatte sich bewusst die Bibliothek aufgesucht und gehofft den Schüler zu treffen, der sein geliebtes Buch immer auslieh.

Die junge Hexe senkte den Blick, einfach hoffend dass er sie ignorierte würde, und lief weiter.

"Mrs Granger, was treibt sie hier her... sollten sie nicht wie alle andern beim Fest sein?", schnalzte er und ging auf sie zu, um sich bedrohlich vor sie aufzubauen.

Mit allen Mut antwortete Hermine: "Ich wollte mich nur in die Bibliothek zurück ziehen, bevor es dafür zu spät ist." Zum ende ihres Satzes begann ihre Stimme zu schwanken und sie ging etwas nach hinten. Snape hingegen ging wieder auf sie zu. Er wusste was für eine Wirkung er auf Schüler hatte und sprach in dunklen Ton: "Ah sie wollten also in die Bibliothek? Keine Schülerin geht während der Feier gerne in die Bibliothek! Sie belügen mich Mr Granger. Was hecken sie wirklich aus?" In Gedanken ging er schon alle arten von Strafarbeiten durch. Hermine wurde sichtlich unwohl, trotzdem nahm sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und sprach fest: "Dann haben sie die Erste kennen gelernt, die es freiwillig tut... wenn ich nun darf..." Und sie wagte es einen Schritt vor zu tun, wurde jedoch harsch angefahren: "Sie dürfen nicht! Wenn sie so gerne Bücher mögen, habe ich eine passende Strafarbeit für sie! Morgen Acht Uhr in meinen Büro!"

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen kräuselte sich über seine schmalen Lippen.

Nichts anderes hatte Hermine erwartet, trotzdem war sie wütend. Schon in der ersten Nacht handelte sie sich eine Strafarbeit ein. Widerstand baute sich in der Schülerin auf und sie öffnete den Mund um ein "Aber" zu formen. Sie schloss ihn jedoch und schenkte ihm nur einen finsteren Blick.

Der Meister der Tränke hatte nur auf ein Widerwort gewartet. Doch seine Erwartung wurde enttäuscht. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen. Snape beschlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, bevor dieses sich ausweiten konnte zischte er: "Bis morgen Abend, Mrs Granger!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und lies die braunhaarige junge Frau zurück. Diese stampfe wütend in die verlassene Bibliothek. Was konnte sie auch anderes erwarten, vom meist gehassten Lehrer dieser Schule. So schluckte sie ihre Wut hinab und ging Gedanken verloren durch die Regalreihen.

Sie begab sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Lieblingsbuch, welches sie letztes Jahr schweren Herzen zurückgeben musste. Hermine hatte es so lange behalten, das sie sogar ihre Notizen vergessen hatte.

Nach dem die Schülerin das Regal zweimal gründlich durchsucht hatte, ging sie zu Madame Prince und fragte nach dem Buch. "Das hat sich Professor Snape gestern ausgeliehen."

Dieser war längst wieder in seinem Büro. Er hatte eben dieses Buch aus seinen Schreibtisch geholt. Einer der Notizzettel viel ihm auf den Schoß und er klappte ihn auf.  
Oben war eine Notiz zu seinen Unterricht. Aber in der Ecke entdeckte er eine persönliche Notiz Er hat mir wieder Punkte abgezogen, dabei habe ich mich so bemüht. Warum ist er so gemein Ein sarkastisches Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen als er den nächsten Zettel entfaltete. Dieser war nur mit Anmerkungen zu einen Trank versehn, sehr schlaue wie er zugeben musste.

Irgendwie, war es wie Weihnachten für Snape und er nahm sich die nächste Notiz vor. Harry sagt das Professor Snape ein gefühlloses Monster ist, ich glaube das nicht... Er muss doch auch Gefühle haben

Der Tränkemeister klappte das Buch zu und sank in seinen Stuhl. Nun wusste er, wer das Buch ausgeliehen hatte. Niemand anderes als die Naseweise Mrs Granger,  
ausgerechnet sie. Hermine, die immer was zu sagen hatte und mit ihrer Nase nur über Büchern hing. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er sie in Gedanken Hermine nannte. Doch etwas viel ihm auf... Ähnlichkeit. Ungewohnt Gedanken verloren griff er nach dem Buch und verließ seine Räumlichkeiten.

Von außen wirkte er wie die bedrohlich große Fledermaus und jeder Schüler hätte die Beine in die Hand genommen.

Doch ihn ihm arbeitete es, mehr als er wollte und seine Augen verrieten ihn.

Hermine war derweil auf einen Stuhl gesunken. Madame Prince hatte kurz nach ihrer Auskunft die Bibliothek verlassen. Der jungen Frau jedoch war nicht nach gehen zu mute. Mit einen mulmigen Gefühl waren ihr ihre Notizen eingefallen. Angst beschlich sie.

Wie konnte sie auch nur so achtlos gewesen sein und ihre Notizen vergessen. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Ausgerechnet Snape musste sich das Buch ausleihen.

Hermine bemerkte nicht das es längst Zeit war im Gryffendor Turm zu sein.

Snape schritt lautlos in die Bibliothek und da saß sie noch. Doch lesen tat sie nicht. Er baute sich hinter ihr auf. Für eine kleine Weile beobachtete er die Schülerin, die völlig abwesend schien und die Tischplatte anstarte.

"Ich wusste nicht, das unserer Bücher unsichtbar sind, Mrs Granger!"

Die junge Frau zuckte unweigerlich zusammen als ihr die bekannte Stimme ans Ohr scharrte. Hermine fuhr hoch und drehte sich um. Automatisch trat sie einen Schritt zurück, stieß dabei gegen den Tisch hinter ihr. Im fahlen Licht, das durch die hohen Fenster brach entdeckte sie das Buch. Die Stille war unerträglich, so versuchte sich die junge Hexe zu erklären: "Ich äh... es ist ..." Es gelang ihr nicht, jedes Wort schien in ihrer Kehle fest zu stecken.

Dunkle unergründliche Augen ruhten auf Hermine. Schon lange war sie nicht mehr die kleine Besserwisserin mit den großen Hasenzähnen, musste Snape feststellen.

Aus Hermine war längst eine schöne junge Frau geworden, die obendrein Klug war.

Fast wie ein Reflex hob der Tränkemeister das Buch und hielt es ihr entgegen: "Bitte nehmen sie ihre Notizen heraus, sie mögen interessant sein, aber sie lenken mich ab."

Ungläubig blinzelte Hermine ihren Professor für Zaubertränke an. Beinah wäre ihr der Mund aufgeklappt. Professor Snape, der wohl strengste Lehrer dieser Welt, hatte Notizen von ihr, mit denen er ihr Lebenslang nachsitzen aufbrummen konnte, noch schlimmer sie seinen geliebten Slytherins vorlesen, doch er gab sie ihr freiwillig zurück.

Endlich nach einer langen Überwindung, nahm sie ihm das Buch ab und begann ihre Notizen heraus zu holen. Dieses machte sie sehr verlegen. Sorgfältig suchte sie jede Seite ab. Hermine bemerkte nicht, wie Snape sie beobachtete. Seine Gedanken rasten. Als sie fertig war und aufschaute, lehnte sich Snape nach vorne. So weit das er genau in ihre Augen sah. Er wollte in diese Augen sehn, die ihn um den Verstand zu bringen schien. Braune Augen, so wissbegierig und faszinierend.

Doch bevor er sich gänzlich vergaß hob er eine Notiz hoch, die er bei sich behalten hatte. Es war die letzte Notiz gewesen, die er gelesen hatte.

"Bis hier hin habe ich gelesen... danke Hermine...", sagte er sanft und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er sie Hermine nannte.

Ein hauch von rosa schlich sich auf die Wangen der jungen Frau. Sie glaubte sich zu verhören und schaute fragend in diese tiefen dunklen Augen. Unerwartet waren sie nicht kalt und böse, sondern warm und anziehend. "Danke... Professor!", murmelte sie nun und war über ihre Gedanken und Gefühle verwirt.

Snape viel es sehr schwer sich von dem faszinierenden Blick abzuwenden, doch er musste. So lehnte er sich nach hinten und steckte seine Hand aus. "Das Buch hätte ich gerne wieder, was eine Naseweise Schülerin mir Fünf Jahrelang unterschlagen hat... Interessante Ergänzungen... haben sie in das Buch geschrieben. Ich habe nicht gedacht dass ich mal jemanden kennen lerne, der meine liebe zu Büchern teilt", sprach der Tränkemeister und erschrak fast vor seinen Worten, er redete mit ihr auf einer persönlichen Ebene. Hermine konnte das alles gar nicht glauben. Doch da war diese wärme in seinen Augen, die verrieten er spielte nicht. Sie hatte Recht gehabt, er hatte doch Gefühle.

Ein lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen der Schülerin und sie legte den Kopf schief: "Danke ... Professor."

Nur schwer mochte sich Snape von dem Anblick trennen. Er griff nach dem Buch und berührte ihre Hand, sie war warm und weich. Diese Frau hatte es an nur einen Abend und mit ein Paar Notizen geschafft seine Gefühlswelt durcheinander zu bringen. Er musste fort von hier, sonst vergaß er sich.

So tat er einmal in seinen Leben, was sein Herz ihm befahl. Snape nahm Hermines Hand, lies nicht von ihren Augen ab und küsste sachte ihren Handrücken.  
"Mrs Granger, sie haben mich in der Tat überrascht... verlieren sie nie ihre Liebe zu Büchern... es ist bewundernswert..."  
Er hielt inne, mehr durfte er nicht sagen. Gefasst richtete sich der Tränkemeister auf und schritt zur Tür.  
"Vergessen sie das nachsitzen nicht.", hauchte er noch kühl in die lehre Bibliothek, bevor er diese verließ.


	4. Kniesel, ein Trank und Nachsitzen

Kniesel, ein Trank und Träume.

Nicht nur Hermine hatte diese Nacht wach gelegen. Harry hatte sich unruhig in seinen Bett gedreht, als er von einem Traum unsanft erwachte. Einen Traum, den er lieber nicht gehabt hätte.

Müde Tapste der junge Zauberer nun zum Spiegel, seine Augen waren leicht rot untermalt.

Ein Grummeln entwich seinem Mund, doch er wusste selber, dass er zum Frühstück musste.

Erstaunt schaute er einer anscheinend genauso Müden Hermine in die Augen, die sich mit ihnen vor der großen Halle traf.

„Wo warst du gestern noch?", kam es neugierig von dem Rothaarigen Jungen mit den Sommersprossen. „Ich war in der Bibliothek!", fauchte Hermine und ging zu ihren Tisch. Die beiden Jungs schauten erst ihr nach und schauten dann sich an. „Na klasse, Madame hat ja super Laune!", fauchte Ron nun im selben ton, Harry schwieg.

Hermine verschwieg lieber ihre Begegnung mit Professor Snape und das daraus folgende Nachsitzen. Ihre Gedanken waren zu unsortiert, als das sie Rons Sticheleien ertragen konnte.

Kaum saßen die drei alle an ihren Plätzen, kam auch schon ihre Hauslehrerin Professor McGonagall vorbei und verteilte die Stundenpläne.

Wenn Ron nur einen Funken guter Laune hatte, so wich die grade aus seinem Gesicht. Auch Harry schien nicht begeistert. Nur Hermine war abwesend. Sie hatte kurz auf ihren Stundenplan geschaut und Nichtmahl drüber gesprochen, normalerweise musste sie alles noch mal durch gehen. Verwirt schaute Harry zu seiner Freundin, doch dann fing er einen Blick auf. Malfoy schaute durch die Halle, seine Laune war genauso miserabel wie die es Wiesels.

Er konnte nicht vergessen was dieser Potter Junge gestern zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Die Aufstehenden Schüler rissen allesamt aus ihren eigenen Gedanken. Nun mussten sie zu Hagrid, direkt die erste Stunde hatten sie mit den Slytherins Unterricht. Doch das wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, wäre da nicht die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und zum ersten Mal hatte auch Hermine angst vor dem Unterricht. Die ganze Zeit musste sie an diese tief schwarzen Augen denken, die gar nicht kalt gewesen waren.

Als sie über die Wiese zu Hagrids Haus gingen, schüttelte die junge Hexe den Gedanken ab.

Aber nicht nur sie war in ihrer Gedankenwelt gefangen auch Harry und Ron musterte die beiden, er war sich sicher, irgendetwas verheimlichten die beiden ihm.

Endlich waren alle seine Schüler eingetrudelt. Hagrid hatte im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen gute Laune. Denn das Wetter war ausgezeichnet um draußen Unterricht zu machen. Überall standen Holzkisten herum. Viele der Schüler schauten die Kisten misstrauisch an, denn Hagrids Kreaturen waren nie niedlich gewesen. Meistens waren sie ekelig, oder sogar gefährlich.

"Willkommen meine Lieben, ich freu mich auf eine weitere Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Wollen wir auch gleich anfangen. Vor euch findet ihr "Kniesel". Kniesel sind drollige Geschöpfe. Sie sind sehr intelligent und wenn sie gefallen an einer Hexe oder einen Zauberer finden, dann sind sie ideelle Haustiere.  
Ihre Fähigkeiten sind verdächtige Personen aufzuspüren und sie können verirrte Zauberer nach hause führen.", mit dieser Begrüßung holte Hagrid einen Kniesel aus einer der Holzkisten.

Ein Katzenartiges Geschöpf, mit gesprenkelten Fell, übergroßen Ohren und einen Schwanz, der an einen Löwen erinnerte, schaute die Schüler an. Seine Augen waren groß und einige der Mädchen jauchzten begeistert. Auch die Jungs schienen erleichtert, dass es sich nicht im einen Wabbeligen irgendetwas mit Zähnen hielt.

„Nun schließt euch zu Dreier Gruppen zusammen und holt euch einen der putzigen Kerlchen, wir wollen sehn, ob sie euch gut gesonnen sind!"

Harry, Hermine und Ron standen um einer der Kisten herum. Ron öffnete den Deckel und holte den kleinen Kniesel heraus. Hermine betrachtete den kleinen Kerl begeistert, sie hatte darüber gelesen und sagte nun in ihren Altklugen ton: „Pass auf Ron, wenn Kniesel jemanden nicht mögen dann…" Doch weiter kam die junge Frau nicht, denn der kleine Kerl hatte schon mit seiner Spuck Attacke begonnen. Harry musste lachen, so wie einige andere Mitschüler auch, doch nahm er Ron gleich den kleinen Kerl ab und hielt ihn Hermine hin.

„Hier, dich mag er bestimmt immerhin hast du eine Katze...", doch diese Stritt schon wieder mit Ron, so das Harry den kleinen Kerl selber nahm, der sich nicht wehrte. Sein Blick glitt zu Draco.

Der weiß Blonde Junge stellte sich mit seinen zwei Gorillas so ungeschickt an, das nicht einer den kleinen Kerl halten konnte.

Die Stunde verging schnell und sie gingen nur mit der Hausaufgabe weg, dem kleinen Kniesel einen Namen zu geben. Doch die Freunde darüber, verging allen drei schnell, denn ihre nächste Stunde war bei Snape. Besonders Hermine drehte es nach der gestrigen Begegnung den Magen um. Mit ihren Gedanken und Harry und Ron an ihrer Seite, betrat sie den dunklen Kerker.

Snape stand ungeduldig an seinem Pult und wartete auf den Rest seiner Schüler. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Hermine fühlte wie ihr Herz raste. Schwer Schluckte sie einen Kloß in ihren Hals herunter, als sie über eine kleine Kante stolperte und sehr Unsanft zu Boden viel.

Sofort fingen die Slytherins an zu lachen, darunter auch Draco, der rief: „Granger, gibst du seit dem neusten Erdkunde Unterricht!" Das lachen verstärkte sich dadurch noch.

Hermine hatte sich schnell aufgerappelt und das Lachen verstarb, als Professor Snape ohne ein Word zur Tür rauschte und diese geräuschvoll ins Schloss warf.

„Schlagen sie Seite 563 im Buch auf! Ich möchte, dass das Getuschel aufhört und zwar alle! Lesen sie über den Trank „Den Trank der Schlaflosen", die meisten werden ihn nicht kennen! Aber sie werden ihn heure brauen!", seine Stimme war wie immer, ein Blitz ohne Donner.

Nur Malfoy amüsierte sich immer noch selbstsicher über Hermines Missgeschick.

„Mr Malfoy, auch sie sind aufgefordert ihr Buch zu lesen! Oder wollen sie die Formel an die Tafel schreiben?"

Als der blonde Junge sich mit blass Rosa Wangen und einer Wut im bauch seinen Buch zuwendete, zauberte Snape die Formel an die Tafel.

Eine Weile verging, als der Blitz wieder den Raum erfüllte: „Schlagt die Bücher zu! Jeder holt sich seine Zutaten hier vorne ab! Braut sorgsam, ihr werdet alle euren eigenen Trank trinken.

Entweder Träumt ihr heute Nacht von euren tiefsten Herzenswunsch oder diejenigen, die ihn falsch brauen…", sein blick glitt zu Neville. „Den wünsch ich eine gute Nacht und schöne Alpträume!"

Noch nie hatten seine Schüler so Konzentriert gearbeitet. Keiner schien Lust zu haben, einen Alptraum zu bekommen. Nur Neville schaffte es trotzt allen nicht und der junge Professor grinste in seinen Kessel! „Ich wünsche angenehme Alpträume und der Rest, ihr solltet fertig sein. Jeder nimmt nun einen Schluck und einen Teil fühlt ihr ab. Stellt ihn mir auf dem Pult.

Dann räumt ihr auf. Eure Hausaufgabe! Schreibt einen Aufsatz über euren Traum! Außerdem, einen Aufsatz über den Trank, seine Wirkung und wo er eingesetzt wird! Je zwei Pergamente."  
Das entsetzen seiner Schüler ihm seinen Traum zu beschreiben, das Ignorierte der junge Professor und wandte sich um.

Als die Schulglocke klingelte, und die Schüler hastig ihre Sachen zusammen packten, rief der Tränkemeister: „Und Mrs Granger, vergessen sie das Nachsitzen nicht!"

Kaum hatten die drei Freunde den Raum verlassen, fragte Ron auch so gleich: „Einen Aufsatz über unseren Traum, darf er das überhaupt? Und wie hast du dir Nachsitzen eingefangen Hermine?"  
"Dieser Trank wird uns zeigen, was wir uns am meisten wünschen. Es ist nicht fair, das er verlangt zu wissen, was wir wollen… „, antwortet Hermine und ihre Mine verfinsterte sich: „Ach du kennst ihn doch. Falscher Ort, falsche Zeit.. Nachsitzen!"

Harry nickte und sagte dann spöttisch: „Ich werde von meinen Eltern träumen, soll er es ruhig wissen!" Er wie Ron, war nur froh, dass sie keine Alpträume plagen mussten!

Der Rest des Tages waren viel ereignislosere Stunden!

Am Nachmittag saßen die drei Freunde dann in der großen Halle, das Mittagessen ruhte in ihren Bäuchen, während sie die Hausaufgaben schrieben. Mit einen Stöhnen lies sich Ron nach hinten kippen, als er die letzte Zeile des Kräuterkunde Aufsatzes geschrieben hatte.

„Fertig!", stimmte auch Harry ein. „Dann müssen wir uns nur noch ein Namen für den Kniesel ausdenken!", erinnerte sie Hermine. Der Rothaarige Junge Mann wollte grade widersprechen, als Draco Malfoy samt Gevolkschafft in die Halle trat und auf sie zusteuerte.

Sein Gedanke, das das nichts Gutes hieß, war noch nicht zu ende Gedacht, da halte Dracos Stimme durch die Halle: „Ah Granger... Fertig mit Erdkunde. Stand dir gut, so auf der Erde zu kriechen Schlammblut!", wie auf Kommando lachten Pansy und die beiden Gorillas.

Doch ehe Hermine auch nur Antworten konnte, war der Junge neben ihr aufgesprungen und das noch vor Ron.

Harry Packte Draco gekonnt, aber unsanft am Kragen: „Nimm das sofort zurück oder...!"

„Oder was Potter? Hetzt du dein Wiesel auf mich?", entriss sich der Junge mit der blassen Haut. „Dann das!", fauchte Harry und seine Faust schnellte auf das Gesicht des sichtlich erschrockenen Malfoys zu. Doch ein Ruck riss Harry aus der Bahn. Nun schauten die beiden Jungs Professor McGonagall in die Augen.

Die Hauslehrerin hatte alles vom Tisch aus gesehen und war schneller als eine Katze herbei geeilt.

„Was fällt ihnen beiden eigentlich ein? Sie werden beide heute Abend in meinen Büro erscheinen und eine Woche lang Nachsitzen, da sie ja so aneinander hängen!"

Draco wollte den Mund öffnen um etwas zu sagen, doch die alte Professorin fauchte weiter: „10 Punkte Abzug... für jedes Haus!"

In den Stundengläsern hinter ihnen, rieselten die Rubin Roten und Smaragd Grünen Steine hinab.


	5. Nachsitzen

5.Nachsitzen

„Ach Harry, du hättest gar nicht drauf eingehen dürfen! Du weißt wie er ist!", tadelte Hermine Harry, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und den Rest des Nachmittages auskosteten.

Harry antwortete nicht, sein Blick viel immer wieder zu der großen Standuhr am andern Ende des Raumes.

Ron hingegen lies sich in den Sessel fallen. „Man ihr müsst beide nachsitzen, das wird ein öder Abend, vielleicht sollte ich mir auch bei jemand Nachsitzen einfangen."

Harry lachte, doch Hermine tadelte ihn: „Du kannst die Zeit zum lernen nutzen Ron!" Doch bevor dieser auch nur den Mund auf machen konnte, war Harry aufgesprungen.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen, desto eher ich da bin, habe ich es hinter mir.", eigentlich hatte er keine Lust zugehen, doch auf einen Streit der beiden, darauf hatte er noch weniger Lust. Hermine Nickte, auch für sie war es an der Zeit. Beide verabschiedeten sich von Ron.

Entmutigt stapfte Harry die Treppen hinauf, nach dem er und Hermine sich getrennt hatten. Seine Laune war auf dem Nullpunkt, trotzdem Klopfte er sachte an die Große Tür.

Professor McGonagall lies ihn auch gleich hinein, jedoch bad sie ihn auf einen Stuhl Platz zu nehmen und auf Mr Malfoy zu warten.

/Warum soll ich auf ihn warten, fragte sich der junge Zauberer, aber das klopfen des Blonden Schülers riss ihn so gleich aus den Gedanken. Auch er wurde von der alten Hauslehrerin gebeten, sich erst einmal zu setzen.  
So lies sich Draco auf den Stuhl neben Harry sacken, keines Blickes würdigte er den jungen Mann neben sich.

Endlich erhob sich Professor McGonagall, die zuvor noch einige Hausarbeiten kontrolliert hatte. „Also, da sie beide ja anscheinend so gerne aneinander geraten, habe ich mir eine Passende Strafe für sie ausgedacht, die vielleicht bei ihnen beiden Mal fruchtet.

Sie werden jeden Abend lernen, wie sie den anderen in ein Tier verwandeln. Ich werde bei den Übungen dabei sein. Für jede Beleidigung oder Angriff, ziehe ich dem Bertreffendem Haus 100 Punkte ab. Sie sollten sich das also gut überlegen.

Nun nehmen sie sich diese Bücher und lesen sie die ersten beiden Kapiteln durch.", mit diesen Worten deutete sie auf die Bücher vor sich und wandte sich wieder den Hausarbeiten zu.

Der Slytherin glaubte sich verhört zu haben, was die Professorin grade zu ihnen gesagt hatte. Viel Arbeit und Konzentration waren nötig um einen selbst oder auch jemand anderes in ein Tier zu verwandeln. Der blonde Zauberer rieb sich die Schläfe und griff nach eins der Bücher.

Es war einfach Wundervoll, nun durfte er eine menge Zeit mit dem Narbengesicht verbringen, was Besseres konnte er sich nicht Vorstellen...

Harry war sich sicher, das er und Malfoy zum ersten Mal dasselbe Dachten. Was seine Hauslehrerin da von ihnen verlangte war unmöglich. Entnervt schnappte sich der junge Mann mit den Schwarzen Haaren das Buch und begann zu lesen, doch im klappte der Mund schon nach drei Sätzen auf, als er folgenden Satz las:  
"Bei den ersten Übungen sollten die Parteien sich an einer Hand (Körperkontakt) halten und mit der anderen den Zauberstab halten."

Mit jedem Schritt war die junge Hexe nervöser geworden, in ihren Kopf waren so viele Bilder. Der Snape, den sie kannte, den alle kannten, den alle hassten und dann der, der gestern war.

Hastig schüttelte sie diese Gedanken ab und das angenehme Gefühl, welches sie begleitete.

Zaghaft klopfte sie an die dunkle Tür, so gleich wurde sie herein gebeten. Schnell verschloss sie die Tür, als sie eintrat und blieb dort stehen. „Guten Abend Professor!", drangen leise aber sanft jene Worte über ihren Mund.

Der junge Professor stand an einer der Fenster, durch die nur gedrungen das Licht brechen konnte, so beschlagen waren sie. Zuvor war er Sauer auf sich und seine Gefühle gewesen, doch jetzt drang diese zarte Stimme an sein Ohr, was machte diese Frau nur mit ihm.

„Guten Abend Mrs Granger!", erwiderte er ihre Höflichkeit. Elegant ging er um seinen Schreibtisch herum, seine Hand deutet auf einen kleinen Tisch in der Ecke des Raumes, auf denen ein paar sehr abgenutzte Bücher lagen und eine Palette kleiner Phiolen.

„Da sie ja anscheinend so gerne in der Bibliothek sind, habe ich mir erlaubt, ein paar besonders alte und abgenutzte Exemplare zu holen. Sie werden sie neu binden und restaurieren."

Hermine ging ohne ein Wort zu dem kleinen Tisch hinüber. Bücher einbinden, das war keine leichte Arbeit, aber besser als Gläsern mit toten Tieren abschrubben, so wie sie es erwartet hatte.  
Schnell machte sich die junge Hexe an die Arbeit, doch sie fühlte sich beobachtet. Ihr Herz schlug anormal schnell und sie hatte das Gefühl, die Luft in dem Raum wäre gänzlich fort.

Die Arbeit war anstrengend und die Achterbahnfahrt ihrer Gefühle war nicht grade hilfreich.

Grade als sie mit einen Kräftigen Rück den einband abziehen wollte, rutschte ihr die Hand weg, gegen die Phiolen, das dünne Glas zerbrach so gleich. Eine grüne Flüssigkeit spritzte der jungen Hexe entgegen. Diese fraß sich so gleich durch ihren Rock und auf der Hand durch ihre Haut. Hermine schrie auf und das Buch viel achtlos zu Boden.

Nicht nur Harry schaute entrüstet auf die Seiten. Dracos Graue Augen fixierten den Satz und er schnaufte unhörbar. Er sollte mit dem Potter Jungen so eng zusammen arbeiten, wo sollte das noch hinführen.

Nach einer weile stand die Lehrerin vor ihnen auf und sprach: „So sie sollten nun fertig sein! Bitte stehen sie auf und kommen sie nach vorne!"

Ohne ein Wort taten die beiden wie ihnen geheißen. „Sie fassen sich an den Händen, von mir aus auch an den Armen. Es wird nicht gekniffen, gequetscht oder andere dinge!", Professor McGonagall verdrehte die Augen, denn die verkniffenen Gesichter der beiden Schüler sprachen Bände. „Mr Malfoy sie fangen an. Konzentrieren sie sich und verwandeln sie ihren gegenüber in ein Tier. Aber wenn es geht in keine Kakerlake oder ähnliches, vergessen sie nicht, ihr gegenüber tut das gleiche mit ihnen danach."

Der Blonde Junge presste seine Lippen aufeinander und griff nach dem Arm von Harry. Draco konnte sich genau vorstellen in welches Tier Harry ihn verwandeln würde. Doch nun konzentrierte er sich auf das Tier, in welches er Harry verwandeln wollte. Eine Zauberformel glitt über seine Lippen und er schaute sich seinen „Versuch" an.

Harry fühlte ein merkwürdiges warmes Gefühl. Für einen Moment dachte er, es käme von der Berührung. Doch schnell bemerkte er wie die Wärme in seine Ohren Zogen. Harry spürte Förmlich wie sie sich verformten und bemerkte nun auch die Haare auf seinen Arm.

Der Prozess endete Abrupt, so wie er angefangen hatte.

Etwas verdutzt schaute der junge Zauberer in den Spiegel neben sich und musste los lachen. Es waren nicht seine Zähne die ihn da anlachten. Harry war halb Mensch halb Tier.

Na das konnte ja noch lustig werden, wenn er sich bei Draco genauso geschickt anstellen würde. Mit einem gekonnten Schwung ihres Zauberstabes, hatte die Hauslehrerin ihren Schüler zurück verwandelt.

„Nun Mr Malfoy, für das erstmal nicht schlecht, aber sie müssen sich mehr konzentrieren. Nun sie Mr Potter!"

Harry griff nach der Hand von Draco, doch sie war unerwartet warm. Harry dachte immer an eine kalte Hand bei diesem gefühllosen Charakter. Der erste Gedanke, dem Harry kam war ein Fettchen, doch er wollte Fair sein, immerhin waren ihm keine Insekten Beine gewachsen.

So dachte Harry an einen Hund und sprach deutlich die Formel aus.

Als er sein Ergebnis sah, bis er sich auf die Lippen, sein Versuch war nicht besser als der von Draco. Wieder war es Professor McGonagall, die ihn zurück verwandelte. „Sehr gut, aber auch ihnen fehlt es an Konzentration… also…"  
Ein Mädchen, das hastig in den Raum stürmte unterbrach die Worte der Hauslehrerin. Das Braunhaarige Mädchen mit der viel zu großen Brille stammelte etwas, das nach einen Verunglückten Zauber an einen Schüler klang.

„Nun gut, ich werde mir das ansehen und sie beide!", die alte Frau wandte sich mit einen strengen Blick an Harry und Draco: „Sie üben weiter. Wenn ich wieder komme, möchte ich sie übend vorfinden! Weder streitend, keifend oder sonst etwas! Ich werde jeden von ihnen ansonsten 500Punkte abziehen, egal wer angefangen hat!" Damit flog die Tür geräuschvoll in den massiven Rahmen und die beiden waren allein.

Snape, der seine Schülerin lange beobachtet hatte, er konnte gar nichts dagegen tun, hatte grade seinen Blick abgewandt, als es klirrte und Hermines Mark erschüttender Schrei folgte.

Erschrocken rannte er in den Nebenraum. „Hermine komm her!", rief er ohne nachzudenken, hastig suchte er nach einer Flasche. Das tückische an der Flüssigkeit war ihre Geschwindigkeit. Schnell fraß es sich durch Sehnen und sogar Knochen. Hermine lies sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Mit unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen humpelte sie in die Richtung in die Snape gelaufen war. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ein schmerzliches Stöhnen entwich ihr.

Dem Tränkemeister kam es ewig vor, bis er die Flasche gefunden hatte. Als er sich umdrehte erblickte er so gleich seine blasse Schülerin. Seine Hand griff nach ihr, zog sie sachte nach vorne. Mit dem Mund öffnete er die kleine Rote Flasche. Die Blutrote Flüssigkeit Tropfte auf die Wunde an der Hand und am Bein. Doch Snape lies sie nicht los, denn das Gegenmittel tat dasselbe wie die Säure, nur umgekehrt.

Hermine bekam hingegen nicht mehr viel mit. Der Schmerz vernebelte ihr die Sinne. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt zu gleich. Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf. Schmerzlich bis sie sich auf die Lippen um nicht zu schreien. Ihre hand vergrub sich in der Schwarzen Robe. Sie klammerte sich an den jungen Professor.

Innerlich zuckte der Körper von Severus Snape von der Berührung zusammen. Er stellte die kleine rote Flasche auf das Regal und griff nach Hermine. Instinktiv zog er sie zu sich und sprach: „Ruhig, der Schmerz lässt nach. Es tut mir leid, ich habe dir vergessen zu sagen, das du auf die Flaschen aufpassen sollst."

Vorsichtig strich über die verheilte Haut an Hermines Hand. Das Herzklopfen welches sie auslöste, das bemerkte er nicht, er hoffte nur, dass der Schmerz nach lassen würde.

Doch das tat er nicht. Hermine schien fast das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Vorsichtig griff er um die junge Frau und hob sie Hoch. Mit ein paar schritten war er bei seinen Sofa und legte Hermine ab. Aber nur um ein Glas kaltes Wasser herbei zu Zaubern.

Dieses Setzte er an die Lippen von Hermine und hielt ihren Kopf. Diese trank, aber nur kurz öffnete sie die Augen. Zu sehr drehte sich ihr Kopf.

Nur langsam verarbeitete sie das Geschehene und Snape… Snape wie er sich um sie kümmerte. Nach dem die junge Hexe tief Luft holte, schaute sie ihren Lehrer, der immer noch über ihr gebeugt war in die Augen.

Doch sie waren nicht kalt, nicht wie erwartet, nein im Gegenteil, sie sahen besorgt aus. Als sich die junge Frau aufraffte, half ihr der Tränkemeister, doch er entfernte sich schnell von ihr. Seine Gefühle hatte er nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, das fühlte der junge Mann deutlich.

Gedanken verloren hob er die Scherben auf.

„Ich denke es ist besser, wenn sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen Mrs Granger! Oder soll ich sie dahin bringen?"

Die Augen der jungen hexe wanderte zu der großen Standuhr, es war spät geworden. Sie schüttelte den kopf, der immer noch schmerzte. "Ich schaffe das alleine, danke!"

Snape antwortete nicht und wortlos verschwand die junge Frau nach einiger Zeit aus seinem Büro. Schwer atmend ging sie die Treppen hinauf. Hermine wusste nicht wo ihr der Kopf stand, da waren so viele Gefühle. Sie konnte sich das nicht erklären, sie hatte heute einen ganz anderen Snape kennen gelernt.

Bis zu ihrem Bett begleiteten sie diese Gedanken und Gefühle. Doch als sie im Bett lag hatte sie nur eine Frage im kopf. „Was würde sie wohl träumen?"

Kaum war die Professorin aus dem Raum verschwunden zauberte sich die alltags Mine auf Dracos Gesicht. „Na was meinst du Potter? Soll ich dich nicht doch in eine Kakerlake verwandeln!", höhnisch Grinste der blonde Junge und wartete gespannt auf die Antwort.

„Wenn du 500 Punkte riskieren möchtest? Aber vergesse nicht, bei unseren versuchen habe eich wahrscheinlich übergroße Scheren, dann kann ich dir eine neue Frisur verpassen.", bei diesen Gedanken musste Harry Grinsen und bemerkte nicht einmal, das er noch Dracos Hand hielt.

Draco aber bemerkte es. Gekonnt schwank er seinen Zauberstab und dachte an das Tier. Ziemlich überrascht blinzelte er den Rotfuchs vor sich an.

Auch Harry, der für einen Moment glaubte der Boden unter ihm würde schwanken, schaute nun ungläubig in den Spiegel. Er gab es ungern zu, aber er war von Kopf bis Fuß ein Rotfuchs, das war beeindruckend.

Als er hinauf zu dem blonden jungen schaute, wurde ihm klar, dass sie gar nicht den gegen Spruch gelernt hatten. Gekonnt, als sei er ewig ein Fuchs sprang er auf den Stuhl und dann auf den Tisch. Er lass das Ende des Kapitels, aber ihm war klar ohne McGonagall würde erstmal so bleiben. So fragend ein Fuchs gucken konnte schaute er Draco an und hoffte dass dieser die Situation nicht ausnutzen würde.

Auch Draco der Instinktiv Harry zurück verwandeln wollte viel auf, das er gar nicht dazu in der Lage war.

„Och hat unser kleines Potti-Fuchsilein etwa Angst?", sprach er gespielt und schritt auf den Fuchs zu um ihn an seinen Schweif hinauf zu ziehen. Draco musste zugeben das ihm die Situation gefiel, Harry war ein Fuchs und konnte sich nur schwer wehren.

Der Fuchs verschenkte seine Arme und schaute Draco mit einem Blick an, der Bände sprach.

/War ja klar! 500 Punkte…/

Doch schlimmer war, dass sein Schwanz durch sein eigenes Gewicht schmerzte. So angelte sich der kleine Fuchs nach oben und kletterte auf Dracos arm. Durch die Rotbraunen Fuchsaugen schaute Harry in Dracos Gesicht und kämpfte gegen den drang an ihn in den Arm zu beißen.

Die Augen der beiden Kreuzten sich. Draco hob ihn nicht erneut an seinen Schwanz, trotzdem setze er Harry auf den Schreibtisch der Hauslehrerin und lehnte sich gegen diesen.

Harry war überrascht, denn er hatte mit einen Freiflug durch den Raum gerechnet.

Nun saßen sie beide da und Professor McGonagall schien ein etwas größeres Problem zu haben. Außerdem war er ein Fuchs, ein Fuchs mit einen juckenden Ohr, doch die Blöße würde er sich nicht geben.

Mit verschränkten Armen fixierte auch Draco die Tür und hoffte dass die Professorin endlich wieder kam. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte er das Zucken von dem Ohr des kleinen Rotfuchses.

„Was ist Potti-Fuchsi? Juckt dein Öhrchen?", neckte ihn und lachte. Doch gleichzeitig griff er nach dem Ohr und kraulte es.

Harry dessen Blick über den Witz sich verfinstert hatte, verwandelte sich in einen sehr überraschten Blick. Nicht nur weil die Hand so angenehm war, es war ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl. Etwas ungewollt und doch gewollt schmiegte er sich in die Kraulende Bewegung.

„Potter, ich glaube du weißt wie es dir von nun an ergeht?", er ließ von den Ohr ab und klopfte, jedoch sachte dem kleinen auf den Kopf. Doch ehe Harry reagieren konnte öffnete sich endlich die Tür. Die Hauslehrerin schaute sich irritiert um. „Mr Malfoy … wo?", doch dann entdeckte sie den kleinen Fuchs. Entzückt verwandelte sie ihn zurück.

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf sie beide. Nun es ist leider sehr spät geworden, gehen sie beide in ihre Räume, wir sehen uns morgen Abend wieder."

Draco war der erste der mit einen Nicken, das der Professorin galt den Raum verlies. Harry tat es ihm nach, jedoch ging er viel langsamer. Noch grade sah er den blonden Slytherin um die Ecke biegen. Für diesen Moment waren sie sich einig gewesen, er hatte ihn sogar lachen hören und es war nicht das gehässige ausdruckslose lachen. Auf eine Art hatte Harry vor die kommenden Abende nicht mehr so viel graus, aber er wartete schon auf Fuchs Witze.

Kopfschütteln ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war so spät, das sogar Ron zu Bett gegangen war, also tat es im Harry gleich und seine letzter Gedanke war: „Was werde ich wohl träumen?"


	6. Träume

Sorry, das es diesmal ein kurzes Kapitel ist, dafür kommt es direkt nach meinen letzen.

Ich weiß auch schon wie mein nächstes Kapitel heißt . "Der Morgen danach"

Und vielen Dank für die vielen Kommis. Ich freue mich natürlich darüber, aber auch ohne würde ich weiter schreiben. Ich schreibe eigentlich nur, weil ich ein HG/SS Fan bin ."

Ich weiß ich bin nicht gut in Rechtschreibung und Grammatik, aber ich verspreche, das ich immer eine Rechtschreibprüfung drüber laufen lasse und manche Kapitel 3 mal lese -.-y

Leider Schleichen sich immer wieder Fehler ein. Ich hab leider auch nicht viel Zeit, darum dauert es schon immer so lange seufz  
Sorry

www.Anime-Guardian.de

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Träume

**Erster Traum – Hermines Traum**

Endlich lag Hermine in ihrem weichen Bett und der Schlaf übermannte sie.

Grade eben hatte die junge Hexe noch in ihrem Bett gelegen und nun saß sie in einen Raum. Einen Raum, der ihr vertraut war. Ja, sie war wieder in den Räumen von Professor Snape. Die junge Frau blickte auf und ihr Blick viel auf den Tränkemeister. Ihre Blicke kreuzten einander, diese dunklen Augen, in denen es so viel mehr zu sehen gab.

Ein Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Mannes, den alle fürchteten. Hermine spürte wie sie das Lächeln erwiderte Seine Hände ergriffen die Ihre und führten sie zu seinen Mund um ihren Handrücken einen sanften Kuss aufzuhauchen.

Das Herz der Jungen Hexe schlug schneller als je zuvor, als er sich ihr nährte. Automatisch schloss sie voller Erwartung ihre Augen und endlich berührten sich ihre Lippen wie ein zartes Gedicht und der Meister der Tränke zog sie sanft an sich….

Hermine erwachte schwer atmend.

**Zweiter Traum – Harrys Traum**

Ron lag schon in seinen Bett, also lies Harry sich ebenfalls in sein Bett fallen. Auch ihn holte der Schlaf schnell ein.

Die Dunkelheit umhüllte Harry schnell und bald viel er in seine Traumwelt. Seine Füße trugen ihn durch Hogwards. Wie immer wimmelte es überall von Schülern, die Karten tauschten oder Streiche ausheckten. Doch nach und nach verschwanden alle, bis Harry alleine war. Suchend schaute er sich um. Aber er suchte nicht nach den Schülern, etwas in ihm suchte jemanden. Die Stille wurde erdrückender und die Dunkelheit umschloss ihn fasst ganz, bis plötzlich eine Hand nach ihm griff.

Er kannte die Hand. Sie war so weich und vertraut. Mit einem Ruck zog der Besitzer der Hand Harry an sich. Plötzlich schaute der Zauberer in Dracos Augen.

Diese Augen schenkten ihm ein Lächeln, doch es war nicht fies, überheblich oder falsch.

Harry spürte wie er Draco zu sich zog und hörte sich selber sagen:  
"Ich habe dich vermisst!"….

Mit offenem Mund starrte der Junge Zauberer die Zimmerdecke an.

**Dritter Traum – Rons Traum**

Ron war früh zu Bett gegangen, er dachte sich schon, dass zumindest Hermine lange nachsitzen musste.

Dumbledor schüttelte die Hand des Rothaarigen Junges und überreichte ihm den Quidditch Pokal sowie den Hauspokal. Alles war perfekt, Ron war Jahrgansbester. Eine leichte Röte zog sich um seine Sommersprossen, als er eine Hand ergriff.

Hermine lächelte ihn stolz an und Küsste ihn sachte auf die Wange. Ron erwiderte das lächeln…

Der Wecker riss Ron unsanft aus dem Schlaf.


	7. Der Morgen danach

Der Morgen danach

Harry betrachtet sein Spiegelbild, als er seine Krawatte zu Recht zog. Doch er zog sie nur schiefer als sie eh schon war, seine Gedanken waren bei dem Traum von letzter Nacht.

„Ich glaube ich habe mich verbraut, ich sag dir ich hatte einen Alptraum der Sonderklasse. Snape hat mir bestimmt die schlechteste Note Reingehauen. Wie war es bei dir?", riss sich Harry aus seinen Gedanken und wandte sich an den Wartenden Ron.

Dieser war zuerst etwas verwirt über Harrys Schiefe Kleidungsweise, denn nicht nur seine Krawatte war schief, der Pullover war deutlich auf Links.

„Ach ganz gut…", murmelte er auf dem Weg durch das Porträt. Hermine kam ihnen entgegen und Ron mied jeden Blick Kontakt.

Alle drei waren froh, dass keine weiteren Fragen gestellt wurden. Als sie die große Halle betraten konnte man Deutlich hier und da Schüler erkennen, den es nicht anders ging.

Schwermütig ließen sich die drei Freunde auf ihre Plätze fallen, als Harry plötzlich einfiel, dass sie einen Aufsatz über ihren Traum schreiben mussten. Dieser Gedanke verschaffte ihm eine Gänsehaut.

Hermine stocherte lieblos in ihren Essen herum, als sie aufschaute und Harry und Ron in die Augen sah.

„Hat euch der Traum auch so überrumpelt?", ihre Stimme klang matt, doch sie lächelte Leicht. Seufzend schob Harry seinen noch vollen Frühstücksteller weg: „Also ich hatte eindeutig einen Alptraum, wenn das meine tiefsten Wünsche waren, dann sollte ich einen Seelen Klempner besuchen."; doch so scharf wie er es gesagt hatte, so meinte er es gar nicht und das machte Harry Angst.

„Auch?", fragte Ron neugierig und schaute Hermine an, doch dann seufzte er, er hatte genauso viel Angst davor seinen Traum aufzuschreiben.

„Äh…", brachte Hermine nur heraus und bereute es nun mit dem Thema angefangen zu haben. „Nun ja ich habe etwas sehr merkwürdiges geträumt..", wich sie aus und war froh, das weder Ron noch Harry weiter fragten. Aber auch sie konnte diesen Traum niemals zu Pergament bringen.

Weit ab von den Drei Freunden saß Draco zwischen zwei Wimmernden Jungs namens Crabbe und Goyle. Doch es war ihm egal, ob sie Alpträume gehabt hatten, ihn beschäftigte viel mehr sein eigener Traum.

Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, warum er diesen Traum gehabt hatte und was er zu beuten hatte. Er war Falsch und das war alles was er wissen musste, er weigerte sich über eine andere Möglichkeit nachzudenken.

Viel zu schnell vergingen die Unterrichts Stunden und die Drei Freunde trafen sich wieder in der großen Halle um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Weit abseits hatten sie sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen gesucht.

Harry hatte schon alle Hausaufgaben fertig, den Aufsatz für Bins, die Übungen für Flitwick, nur der Aufsatz über seinen Traum stand noch aus. Bis zu letzt hatte er ihn vor sich her geschoben.

Aber nicht nur ihm erging es so, auch Hermine und Ron lehnten über einen leeren Pergament, als plötzlich Ron das schweigen brach.

„Hört mal….!", begann er zögernd, „Ich wollte nur sagen, das meine Traum keine besondere Bedeutung hatte. Er musste es ihnen erzählen, nur so konnte er sie fragen, was er Snape aufschreiben sollte. Zögerlich erzählte er seinen Traum. Doch er hatte grade zu Ende erzählt, da lachte Hermine auf. Sie fand es amüsant das sich Ron wegen Händchen halten solche Gedanken machte.

Harry hoffte Hermines lachen verletzte Ron nicht, den er wusste was Ron für Hermine empfand. Schnell sprach er: „Ok ich erzähle euch meinen Traum, aber ich bin immer noch der Überzeugung, das mein Trank schlecht war."  
Noch einmal Atmete er Tief durch. „Es kann nur ein Alptraum sein, wenn man träumt Draco Malfoy zu küssen… und jetzt sagt mir, was ich schreiben soll."

Ron vergaß völlig dass er sauer war, über die lachende Hermine und ihm klappte der Mund auf. "Harry!", er sprach seinen Freund besorgt an und betrachtete diesen ungläubig.  
"Zuerst machst du dir beim Zauberschach Gedanken über diesen Kerl und dann träumst du auch noch von ihm?", stellte er irritiert die Gegenfrage an ihn.

„Ich sagte doch mein Trank war schlecht! Ich will doch nix von ihm. Er ist ein Junge und ich auch und er ist ständig fies zu uns!", Hilfe suchend schaute er zu Hermine, nun bereute er es ihnen seinen Traum erzählt zu haben.

Hermine bemerkte eine tückische Röte, die sich auf Harrys Wangen schlich, doch sie machte ihn noch Ron darauf aufmerksam und lenkte gänzlich vom Thema ab.

„Wir sollten uns um unseren Aufsatz kümmern.", tat bewusst griff sie nach ihrer Feder. Sie musste Lügen, eine kleine Notlüge war doch erlaubt.

Auch Ron wandte sich seinen Pergament zu, auch wenn er sich über seinen besten Freund wunderte und dessen Traum. Der Rotschopf hatte beschlossen alles so aufzuschreiben wie er es geträumt hatte, was war schon dabei.

Harry hingegen beschloss zu Lügen, er schrieb das auf von dem er erwartet hatte zu Träumen, seinen Eltern.

Hermine tat es Harry nach und beschrieb einen Traum in dem sie ihren Schulabschluss mit Auszeichnung bestanden hat, das klang doch glaubwürdig… oder?

Draco betrat die Halle und entdeckte so gleich das „Goldene Trio", welche mit ihren Aufsätzen beschäftigt zu sein schien. Er setzte sein Arrogantes lächeln auf und marschierte zu ihnen.

"Wenn haben wir denn da? Schlammblut Granger, das Narbengesicht und unser Wiesel!", begann er auch sogleich in einem gewohnt spöttischen Ton.  
"Hattet ihr auch alle angenehme Träume?", fragte er hämisch, wobei sein Grinsen nur noch breiter wurde.

Harry schaute Draco nicht an, er hatte die Befürchtung Rot zu werden, stattdessen deutete er auf die Uhr. „Im Gegensatz zu dir haben wir Träume und Wünsche… und wenn du Hermine nur noch einmal Schlammbut nennst, dann fange ich mir mit dir für den Rest meiner Schulzeit Nachsitzen ein.", seine Zähne Knirschten.

„Ach ja? Nach dem gestrigen Abend wusste ich, dass du meine Gegenwart zu schätzen weißt.", ohne seine Arrogante Ausdrucks Art abzulegen sprach er weiter: „Ich sehe dich später „Potter – Fuchsi" „, lachend wandte er sich ab und verschwand aus der großen Halle.

Nun wusste Harry dass er Rot war. Er war wütend, so wütend das er die geballten Fäuste auf den Tisch schlug.

„Diese miese kleine widerliche Ratte..", fluchte er innerlich und sprach dann Laut:  
"Ich hätte ihn Kao schlagen sollen, mit so einen Dreckssack kann man nicht Reden."  
Schnaufend kletterte er über die Bank

„Entschuldigt mich, ich muss zum Nachsitzen und diesmal mache ich eine Kakerlake aus ihm!"

Die Dämmerung brach durch das Schmutzige Fenster an dem Snape stand, seine Dunklen Augen hatten sich in der Dunkelheit verfangen und seine Gedanken waren da, wo sie nicht sein sollten.

Doch Plötzlich lenkte sein brennender Schmerz den Jungen Mann ab.

„Auch das noch…", seufzte er schwer und war mit schnellen schritten an der leeren Steinernen Wand. Mit einer wirschen Reihenfolge berührte er die Wand und ein Fach öffnete sich.

Wenige Minuten später verschwand der Tränkemeister über einen Gewohnten und doch so verhassten Pfad das Schulgelände.

Hermine war mit Ron alleine zurück geblieben, ihre Gedanken kreisten um den Trank.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass sie jemand beobachtet. Ihr Blick viel auf Ron. „Ist etwas Ron?"  
Dieser fühlte sich ertappt und wandte seinen Blick zur Decke… „Nein, ich war in Gedanken.", log der Junge mit den Sommersprossen.

Hermine ging nicht weiter drauf ein. Sollte man den Trank glauben, so empfand Ron etwas für sie, sie für Snape und Harry für Draco.

Ihre Wangen verfärbten sich Rot und ihr Bauch kribbelte, als sie an Snape dachte.

Ruckartig griff sie nach ihren Unterlagen. „Entschuldige mich…"; ohne ein Wort verschwand sie, sie brauchte dringend frische Luft.

Ron hatte nicht mehr die Zeit gehabt ihr Fragen zu stellen, so war sie schnell zu dem kleinen Ausgang gelaufen. Mittlerweile waren die Tage kürzer und so umschlang die Dunkelheit Hogwarts. Die junge Frau atmete Tief ein und genoss den Kühlen Wind, wie er um sie Herum wehte. Doch dann zog sie ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen aus ihrer Ruhe.

Schnell entdeckte sie den Ursprung. Snape stütze sich nicht weit entfernt an der Mauer und suchte nach halt. Ohne weiter nachzudenken rannte Hermine los und griff nach ihm, als sie bei ihm ankam.

„Professor?", fragte sie besorgt.

Dieser vernahm ihre süßliche Stimme unter schmerzen: „Hermine…"


End file.
